Tenipuri Summer Chronicles in the Philippines
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: The title says it all. Set of adventures of Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyoutei while taking a summer vacation in the Philippines. Chapter 4 is up! Continuation of chapter 1: Yakimix Eating Contest. R&R please. *smiles* Implied shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since I'm on my summer vacation already, FINALLY! I decided to do this. XD

Give me your thoughts about this please.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenipuri Summer Chronicles in the Philippines<strong>

**Day 1: Philippines, here we come!**

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Hyoutei was having trip in the Philippines because of a certain invitation from Henson Tan-Sy, one of the business associates of the Atobe Corps in the Philippines. Since the Atobes had done too much for him, he then decided to offer them a trip to the Philippines, all expenses paid. But unfortunately, the Atobe couple had some business to do and thus, they just let their only son, Atobe Keigo and his tennis team went along.

-X-

Seigaku was also having a trip in the Philippines because Fuji's Dad had some big transaction deal with Henson Tan-Sy, one of the partners of Fujifilm Incorporated. Since Fuji's father and he were good friends in spite of different races, Henson Tan-Sy also decided to offer his son's team instead with an all-expense paid vacation in the Philippines due to the fact that Fuji's Dad and his wife would go to England for some business.

-X-

And lastly, Rikkai. Also because of a certain Henson Tan-Sy who was partnered with Yukimura's Dad in his advertising business, they also got an invitation since Yukimura's family already had plans for summer but unfortunately, Yukimura would be left alone because he had his tennis practice and thus, he also offered him and his team mates to take a summer vacation in the Philippines, all expenses paid instead.

As the three teams accepted the offer excitedly, chaos unfolds.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_Ninoy Aquino International Airport, Manila, Philippines, 9:00 AM_

Due to the fact that Philippines was a tropical country, expect summer to be over hot, imagine that you were in a microwave oven that you could not escape the heat unless of course, you lock yourself in the refrigerator or be in a room with a 18 degrees Celsius of an air conditioning unit temperature.

And thus, Atobe, our-precious ore-sama was soaked in sweat and he was grumping and sulking and complaining how hot it was, that it might ruin ore-sama's pearly white skin and blah, blah, blah. Kabaji remained as he was, carrying three big, as in BIG suitcases of Atobe. Shishido and Ootori were fanning themselves with their hands. Mukahi was ranting as Oshitari just watched him jumping up and down while endlessly ranting. Hiyoshi just kept on saying gekokujyo while talking to Taki and Jirou was of course, sleeping on top of his luggage. And since Hyoutei was a bunch of rich kids, they came in the Philippines using Atobe's personal jet plane and arrived earlier than expected.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_-Narita Airport, Japan-_

On the other hand, Seigaku and Rikkai met on the plane called Philippine Airlines.

"Isn't that Rikkai?" Momoshiro asked Echizen loudly who was sitting beside him. Feeling embarrassed by his sempai's action, Echizen tugged down his cap, hiding his eyes.

The Rikkai team was sitting on the left side of the plane, just opposite where Seigaku was sitting.

"Oi, keep you voice down, konou yarou!" Kaidoh hissed.

"Shut up, Mamushi!"

"Nya!~ It's Rikkai nya!" Kikimaru, another loud mouth also exclaimed. Since they were being noisy, they were already gaining the attention of the passengers.

"Oi, Seigaku gang. Watcha doing here?" Kirihara Akaya asked when he saw them. Marui and Jackal waved at them while Yukimura just smiled sweetly. Sanada was glaring at Tezuka while Inui and Yanagi were already immersed in their datas. Yagyuu and Niou just watched them.

"Ah, Rikkai. We're having a vacation in the Philippines courtesy of Fuji's father." Oishi answered politely.

"That's too generous of your father, Fuji-kun." Yukimura said, still wearing that smile.

"Us too! Yukimura's Dad is our sponsor." Marui said.

"Wow! Their fathers are both generous!" Akaya exclaimed in disbelief while the sadist duo just smiled sweetly.

"Mada mada da ne." Echizen said.

"Nya~ O-chibi! I'm excited to go to the Philippines!" Eiji exclaimed as he jumped at Echizen from behind and pull him into a tight hug.

"There is 99% that Philippines is hot since it is already summer in there. They only have two seasons, wet and dry." Inui informed.

"Summer in the Philippines ranges from April and May, far different from Japan whose summer ranges from June, July and August." Yanagi added.

All their listeners went like OOOH.

"So that means they don't have snow?" Akaya asked again.

"It's obvious, isn't it, Akaya?" Niou said teasingly as Akaya glared at his sempai.

"I heard that the Philippines really has delicious gastronomy." Kawamura stated shyly.

"Ah. That's correct Taka-san. There is 86% that we'll mostly taste most of the foods in the Philippines since according to the data that I gathered, Filipinos are really hospitable and they love to serve their specialties to their guests."

"Aa. And there's also 56% that we'll be able to eat some exotic food like what they call as Adidas, a chicken's feet, Betamax, barbecued pork blood, and isaw, chicken's intestines or pig's intestines." Yanagi added.

All of them gulped in fear except Fuji who had really weird tastes in food as they heard those exotic foods.

"Sounds delicious." Fuji said as he was smiling _too_ sweetly.

"Those food are most likely fit to Fuji-sempai's taste buds." Momoshiro whispered at Echizen getting cautious not to be heard by their sadist sempai.

"So, where are you staying, Yukimura-san?" Fuji asked. As Momoshiro sighed in relief that his sempai hadn't heard him at all.

"Ah, we'll be fetched by Mr. Henson Tan-Sy and he said that he will be providing us everything."

"Really? He's the one who will be fetching us also." Fuji said with his eyes snapped open as he heard the name.

"So that means...?"

"My Dad is his friend and business partner in Japan for Fujifilm."

"Oh, he's my Dad partner in our advertising company and also a friend."

"Eeeeh?" All of other Rikkai's and Seigaku's student exclaimed as they were listening at the two sadists' conversation.

"So that means.." Tezuka finally spoke.

"That we'll have Seigaku/Rikkai as our company during our stay in the Philippines." Tezuka and Sanda both spoke at the same time.

"Seems like it." Yukimura and Fuji both agreed.

"EEEEEH?" All of them exclaimed.

"Yadda! I don't want to be with Kirihara." Echizen said stubbornly.

"I'll crush you, Echizen." Kirihara said angrily.

"Echizen! That's not so good of you." Oishi reprimanded him.

"Che."

"Summer vacation with Rikkai nya~!" Kikumaru said lazily as he stretched out his arms and legs.

"It seems that's the grasp of it." Sanada said while Tezuka agreed.

"Don't worry! We'll have fun. If ever something happens, it'll be taken care of," Marui said while popping his green gum, "by Jackal, of course." He continued, grinning, as Jackal was too startled to even say a thing.

"Why me again?" Jackal said, sulking.

"Hahahahaha! Jackal-sempai, take care of us!" Akaya said as he bowed his head to his sulking sempai.

"Let's have fun together, minna." Yagyuu said as he was pushing his glasses up.

"Piyo."

"Hehehe, this should be fun." The sadist duo said with mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Saa, yudan seze ni ikou!"

"Tarundoru!"

"Usu."

"Fsssh."

"Hai!"

"Hoi!"

Then the stewardess announced that they were about to fly for about four hours, as the Filipina stewardess said.

As they were comfortably journeying on the plane, Hyoutei was getting pissed off except Jirou who was sleeping comfortably at the bench.

"Oi, oi Atobe, how long until your Dad's friend will come?" Oshitari asked.

"Ore-sama has no idea!" Atobe snapped.

"It's your fault!" Shishido blamed Atobe.

"How come it's ore-sama's fault?"

"If you hadn't been so excited to fly here four hours early, then we shouldn't be waiting for long. It's your fault, Atobe!" Mukahi ranted.

"Hmp. Ore-sama just wanted to enjoy the Philippines longer, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"And you call waiting as enjoyable?" Shishido said as Atobe just smirked.

"Gekokujyo."

"I'm getting hungry." Mukahi whined.

"Hang on there, Gakuto, I'm sure, Atobe will do something."

Atobe was being irritated. True, it was partly his fault because they flew here four hours early. Henson Tan-Sy was supposed to pick them at one in the afternoon since he still had his conference and they arrived at exactly nine in the morning. But hell, he wouldn't admit it, not in the next hundred years. It would just ruin his name as the mighty Atobe.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_Ninoy Aquino International Airport, Manila, Philippines_

As the plane landed, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Echizen, Kirihara, Marui and Niou were gawking by the windows of the plane, observing the Philippines. Excitedly, they all got off from the plane one by one. As they went out of the plane, three medium framed Filipina stewardess with beautiful smiled greeted them with, _"Mabuhay! Welcome to the Philippines."_

They were waiting for their luggage when suddenly; an old man approached both Fuji and Yukimura.

"Are you the sons of Yukimura-san and Fuji-san?" the old man asked.

"Aa."

"Yeah."

"My, two handsome young men! I'm your fathers' friend, Henson Tan-Sy."

"Ah, so you are his friend. Nice meeting you, I'm Fuji Syuusuke."

"Yukimura Seiichi. And these are our friends."

"Good you're with them. I heard from Fuji-san and Yukimura-san that you know each other. So this vacation would be enjoyable." Henson Tan-Sy smiled warmly.

"Aa. We thank you for your generosity." By then, Tezuka and Sanada went to them and gave their thanks to the old man.

"By the way, we still have one group that I invited as well, I just don't know if you know them or not." The old man said.

"Heh, so we'll be able to meet new people." Fuji said.

"Is it all right with you if we'll go to them? They are already waiting by the exit."

"Aa."

And with that, they followed the old man. The arrival area was surprisingly cold. They chattered all the way to the exit but all their eyes widened as the saw familiar faces that were also staring at them in disbelief as if they saw ghosts approaching.

"Tezuka, Sanada, what are you doing here, ahn?" Atobe smirked as he saw them.

"Che, it's monkey king." Echizen muttered.

"Oi, brat, ore-sama can hear you." Atobe snapped at Echizen.

"Che."

"Kikumaru! Why are you here?" Mukahi yelled at Kikumaru.

"Hoi?" Kikumaru asked, confused.

"Fuji's Dad's friend invited us." Tezuka answered.

"Yukimura's Dad's friend also invited us." Sanada seconded.

"How about you, Atobe? What are you doing here?"

"Ore-sama's dad's friend invited us." Atobe stated proudly.

"Hn. So you are all acquainted with each other?" Henson Tan-Sy said, cutting their conversation, as he was getting pleased.

"Aa. We are all tennis rivals, Mr. Tan-Sy." Yukimura said.

"That's good! The more, the merrier!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?" All the Hyoutei tennis club members exclaimed except Kabaji and Jirou who was still sleeping while hanging at Kabaji's left shoulder. Some of the regulars in Seigaku also did the same including Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Echizen and Kikumaru whilst it were Akaya and Marui on Rikkai's side.

As the three schools were unknowingly set up to be stuck together on a vacation in the Philippines, just what chaos would occur?

Wait till the next chapter to come out. XD

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: I tried it to be as humorous as possible. Tell me if I failed. *wails*

Saa, please read and review. *smiles*

For my kababayans out there, please give me some ideas on how and what places in the Philippines that you would like the Tenipuri cast to go.

I'm accepting requests, that is.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let's just assume that they all understand English, ne?

I'm so glad about the reviews! Thank you very much! :DDDD Love yah guys! Keep supporting! XD

Note: Some implied shounen-ai. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Tenipuri Summer Chronicles in the Philippines<strong>

**Day 1 (Continuation of the first chapter): Halo-Halo Mania**

Hyoutei, Seigaku and Rikkai were on a big tourist bus provided by Mr. Henson Tan-Sy. All of them were silently creepy, which was unusual of course, especially for Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Marui, Akaya and Mukahi. The two captains namely Tezuka and Atobe were silently sitting (Atobe on an elegant manner for he occupied the whole two-seater, Tezuka beside Fuji, his arms crossed around his chest, stoic and emotionless) Sanada was sitting beside Yukimura, with exact position like Tezuka and same facial expression. The sadist duo was as usual, smiling serenely while enjoying the view.

"It's so silent nya~!" Kikumaru said, not bearing with the eerie silence in the bus.

"I agree, Eiji-sempai." Momoshiro seconded his cat-like sempai.

"I know…" Kikumaru smiled sheepishly as he took out a racket and gave it to Taka-san who was sitting alone in front of them.

"Ne, Taka-san." Kikumaru called as he put the racket on Taka-san's hand. As soon as he grabbed hold of it he went…..

"BURNING! ORA ORA! WE'RE HERE AT THE PHILIPPINES, BABY! WHY ARE YOU SO QUIET, LET'S DO SOME BURNINGGGGGGGGGG!" Taka-san in his usual burning mode which startled the whole regulars in the bus. The bus driver was puzzled for what the kid said because he was speaking in some weird English accent.

He went on burning mode for a while because Kikumaru and Momoshiro couldn't stop him from his burning mode since he was waggling his racket around, making it hard for them to remove the racket from his hand. Atobe was irritated as well as the whole Hyoutei bunch except Jirou who was fast asleep and Kabaji who didn't show any facial expressions, the Rikkai people was watching amazingly how Kawamura whom they knew who was shy and timid went wild upon holding racket. And Seigaku, was of course, struggling to free the racket from his hand.

"Oi, Tezuka, stop the noise! It's hurting ore-sama's eardrums!" Atobe demanded.

Sanada just smirked and so did Niou.

"Whoa! So that's Kawamura-san in burning mode!" Akaya exclaimed animatedly.

"Sugoi!" Marui seconded Akaya, honestly amazed by Kawamura.

"HEHEHEHE! BRING IT ON BABY! BURNINGGGGGGGGG!"

"Taka-san stop it nya~!" Kikumaru stopped him.

"Fssssh."

"There is 89% that Taka-san would be stopped from his burning mode by Tezuka." Inui said, his glasses glinting.

"And there is 101% that Tezuka would stand and stop Kawamura in 3…2…1.." Yanagi counted.

True to his speculations, at the count of one, Tezuka stood up and went where Kawamura was.

When Tezuka did the work, in just a blink of an eye, Kawamura was back to normal.

"Who give Kawamura the racket?" Tezuka asked, looking straight at Kikumaru and Momoshiro.

Echizen, on the other hand, was just starting to stir up from his slumber. He fell asleep upon sitting on the bus.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro were sweating with big drops as they saw that look on their buchou's face. That look meant laps.

"I-I gave him the racket, Tezuka." Kikumaru admitted, saving his kouhai from Tezuka's wrath. Momoshiro sighed in relief.

"The two of you, 100 laps when we go back." The gulped in fear but they didn't mid much. For they knew that it would be a long time before they would return to Japan.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Tezuka?" Oishi asked his captain.

"They should learn how to behave themselves."

"They are quite handful ne?" Yukimura said.

"Aa." Tezuka answered.

"Ne, Tezuka, have you decided with the room assignments?" Fuji asked averting the subject, there was something in his eyes that made Tezuka felt that chaos was starting.

"Aa."

"Can I see it?" Fuji said innocently.

"Just wait until we're at the hotel." He refused and Fuji just pouted.

"Che. You're no fun. But just make sure that we are on the same room." Fuji said, his eyes were flinching dangerously.

On the other hand, on Rikkai's side…

"Genichirou, we are on the same room, right?" Yukimura said, smiling too sweetly, making Sanada shrieked a little.

"A-aa." He answered as Yukimura gave him his sweetest smile. Marui, Niou and Akaya saw this and they were laughing out loud.

"Tarundoru! Marui, Akaya and Niou, 100 laps when we get back!"

On Hyoutei's side…

"Ore-sama will have his OWN room!" Atobe said to them.

"Tch, as expected of Atobe. He doesn't want anyone to share his room even Kabaji." Mukahi grunted.

"Usu."

"What do you expect? It's the mighty Atobe after all." Oshitari agreed.

"But we'll have odd numbers if Atobe would have his OWN room." Shishido reasoned out.

"Don't worry about it, ore-sama already sorted it out. Ore-sama made an agreement with Tezuka, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"If I know, Atobe just wanted to have Tezuka as his roommate but his wife (Fuji) is with him." Mukahi said loudly, gaining the attention if the whole regulars on the bus. Atobe was annoyed and thus,

"MUKAHI, 100 LAPS WHEN WE GET BACK!"

"Don't mind what Mukahi said, ore-sama is straight!" Atobe defended himself.

"Heh, straight? Mada mada da ne, monkey king." Ryoma smirked.

Who knew that each and every one of the regulars might incur thousands of laps by the end of their vacation? XD

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

As they arrived in Manila Hotel (1), the most prestigious hotel in the heart of Manila, the two captains and one vice-captain handed out the room assignments for each schools. There would be two on each room. The room assignments were as follows:

_Tezuka-Fuji_

_Oishi-Kikumaru_

_Momoshiro-Echizen_

_Inui-Kaidoh_

_Kawamura-Kabaji_

_Atobe_

_Oshitari-Mukahi_

_Shishido-Ootori_

_Jirou-Hiyoshi_

_Sanada-Yukimura_

_Yanagi-Akaya_

_Niou-Yagyuu_

_Marui-Jackal_

The sadist duo both smiled triumphantly as they were on the same room with their beloved. Those two went as far as blackmailing Tezuka and Sanada just to be in the same room as them.

When Jirou finally woke up, the moment he saw Marui who was beside Jackal, he quickly ran into him and hugged him.

"Marui-kuuun~ Sugoi! Why are you here? Are you also taking a vacation? Wow! The whole Rikkai and Seigaku are here! Ne, ne, are you taking also a vacation in the Philippines? Whoah! It's Fuji-kun! Long time no see! Let's play again, Fuji-kun. Kei-chan~! It's nice that Seigaku and Rikkai are here. We have lots of company and look! Marui-kun is here also, can I play tennis with you? Gyaaaah! I'm so happy! Ne, Marui-kun, the wristband that I-" Jirou said non-stop and to think that he had just woken up from his sleep. With an annoyed Atobe, petrified Marui and smiling Fuji, Atobe flicked his fingers and called Kabaji.

"Usu." Kabaji went to Jirou and carry him like a sack of flour and hang him on his left shoulder while Oshitari put some tape on his mouth to silence him.

"Okay, now that you have your room cards, we'll have lunch now. You're luggage will be sent to your room henceforth while you are eating." Mr. Henson Tan-Sy announced to them

"Yey! Food!" Momoshiro exclaimed happily.

"Yay! Foods!" Akaya followed and so did Marui.

"Yatta!" Mukahi exclaimed.

The hoteliers guided them into the function hall where there was a buffet style of eating. As soon as they got their seats, the boys, especially those who had with really big appetites quickly went where the foods were laid beautifully. The waiters explained the foods that were served one by one. Kabaji put down Jirou and removed the tape from his mouth. As soon as he was released, he joined the group, still clinging into Marui, in which Marui couldn't do anything.

"First for our main courses," the server started "we have our Kare-Kare (2), made of ox tail with peanut sauce, eggplant, banana buds, string beans and served with the Philippines very own, bagoong alamang (shrimp paste). The next one is what we call as Beef Caldereta (3). It is made with sweet and spicy sauce with liver spread and tomato sauce, red bell pepper, potatoes, carrots, some olives and grated cheese. Then we have our Sinigang na Hipon (4) that is made with various ingredients with shrimps as its main ingredients, it is noted for its sour taste using tamarind. And lastly, for our main course, we have what we called as Bulalo (5), which is hotter, the better, made with various ingredients to bring out the beef's savory taste. And for dessert, we have our very own, Halo-halo, a summer thirst quencher."

As the waiter finished explaining, the whole bunch of the regulars were looking at the food hungrily as if ready to devour them at any moment and there were some hint of saliva flowing from their mouths except Tezuka, Atobe, Fuji, Sanada, Yukimura and Yagyuu.

The two data masters were busy jotting down notes as the server was explaining their foods.

"Saa, please eat without any reserve and enjoy yourselves." Mr. Henson Tan-Sy said warmly.

"Thank you, Mr. Tan-Sy for inviting us in here." Yukimura and Fuji said in chorus, whilst Atobe followed.

"It's nothing compared to the help and friendship that your parents have given me."

They were eating and eating and eating until the foods were not surprisingly empty. Even Tezuka and Sanada were eating happily and not stoically with their respective teams, showing how delicious the foods were.

Atobe who was born picky with foods couldn't help but appreciate the foods that were served. And Kabaji, as a hardcore eater, along with Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Echizen, Marui and Akaya returned to the buffet area five times.

Taka-san was really delighted for he wanted to know and try to cook these things when he would come back to Japan.

After they were all finished eating, well, they had no choice but to stop because they had nothing to eat since the foods were all washed out, thanks to their very big appetite. The chefs were very delighted that their guests had enjoyed their foods to the point of not leaving anything. They were served with Halo Halo place in a clear tall glass.

"Ne, Inui-sempai, what is this called again?" Momoshiro asked as he was staring at the tall glass in front of him.

"It is called as _Halo Halo _(6)."

"Halo Halo?" Echizen repeated.

"Halo Halo is derived from the Filipino word 'halo' which means mix for it is composed of various sweets that Filipinos enjoy especially during summer. All the ingredients are put in a tall glass that is then filled with shaved ice. It is served with a long teaspoon and continually mixed as you eat."

Everyone went like ooh as they heard Inui's explanation. Even Hyoutei and Rikkai people were paying attention to him.

"Ne, can you tell us what the ingredients are?" Akaya asked him but Yanagi answered him instead.

"Akaya, the ingredients here sweetened cubed banana, thinly sliced sweetened jackfruit, cubed gelatin, mostly green, red and orange in color, rice crisps, macapuno (a variety of coconut meat sold in bottles), sweetened kidney beans, sweetened garbazos, sweetened platains, ube or yam, custard (leche flan), corn kernels, shaved iced, evaporated milk and ice cream."

"Sugoi, all of that fit into just one glass nya~?" Kikumaru exclaimed in disbelief.

"But how to eat this?" Ootori asked.

By then one of the servers approached them and showed them how to mix Halo-halo skillfully. They just watched him as he was mixing and slowly, it turned into color violet.

"Why did it turn violet?" Ryoma asked.

"It's because of the ube or yam in it." The server explained.

"Saa, let's taste it now, everyone." Fuji said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Let's do that, shall we?" Yukimura seconded.

Together, they all took a mouthful of halo-halo and they were so amazed by its sweet and definitely delicious taste in spite of having various ingredients. Even Atobe, the one who was very picky with foods took a liking on Halo-halo. It had a sweet and creamy taste plus the ice that giving it a complementary taste that definitely refreshed them. Every spoonful was sugary high and mouthwatering.

"Halo-halo is best with summer since the weather in the Philippines is really hot." Henson Tan-Sy spoke while eating and mixing his Halo-halo.

All the regulars agreed.

"Ne, minna, let's all do Halo-halo when we get back to Japan." Yukimura and Fuji said to their respective teams and they all agreed.

On the Hyoutei part…

"Minna, come to ore-sama's house when we get back to Japan. Ore-sama will ask ore-sama's personal chefs to make Halo-halo, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Yatta!/Sugoi!" Mukahi/Jirou said happily as the other regulars just smiled understandingly.

If Rikkai and Seigaku would work together to do Halo-halo and sharing it with each other, expect Atobe to ask his personal chefs to do the work.

**(1)Manila Hotel** is a 500-room, five star hotel in Manila, Philippines, located in the heart of the Manila Bay area. The Manila Hotel is the oldest premiere hotel in the Philippines, built in 1909 to rival Malacañang Palace, where the Philippine president now lives, and opened in 1912.

**(2)Kare-kare** is a Philippine stew. It is made from peanut sauce with a variety of vegetables, stewed oxtail, beef, and occasionally offal or tripe. Meat variants may include goat meat or (rarely) chicken. It is often eaten with bagoong (shrimp paste), sometimes spiced with chili, and sprinkled with calamansi juice.

**(3)Kaldereta** is a popular dish in the Philippines, especially on Luzon island. Cooked with tomato paste and liver spread.

**(4)Sinigang** is a Philippine dish famous for the variety of ingredients. Sinigang often incorporates fish, pork, chicken, shrimp, or beef. Sinigang's characteristic taste is attributed to the ingredient that gives its sour taste and most commonly use ingredient is Tamarind or Sampalok for its sour taste.

**(5)Beef Bulalo Recipe** is one such favorite soup and the hotter it is the better. It is best complemented by the marrow that is tapped out of the bone. This delightful Beef soup is a specialty of the cattle-raising region in the province of Batangas.

**(6)Halo-halo** (from "halo" = mix) is a favorite Filipino dessert or snack. It is basically a mixture of sweet preserved beans(red beans, chick peas), coconut meat (macapuno), jackfruit (langka), pounded dried rice (pinipig), sweet yam (ube), cream flan (leche flan), shreds of sweetened plantain (saba), filled with crushed ice, milk (or coconut milk) and topped with ice cream. The halo-halo basically is sweet, creamy, and a filling dessert. This Filipino concoction is quite popular during the hot summer months (March-June) in the country, just as ice cream is. It is usually served in tall, clear glasses that show its colorful contents that tempt one's taste buds. One's thirst is even made worse by the perspiring ice-filled glass, and the melting ice cream on top.

* * *

><p>AN: Now, I wanted to eat some Halo-halo. XD

Review please.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen

Up next: Yakimix Eating Contest at MOA (Mall of Asia)

Revised as of May 3, 2011


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guys, I'm sorry! I thought I could include here the Yakimix eating contest but I'll just leave that for the next chapter. Here is the _ice skating_ scene first. :DDD

Have you been wondering who this generous Henson Tan-Sy is? Well, I combined the names of the top two wealthiest people in the Philippines, Henry Sy and Lucio Tan. I'm sure, the Filipinos know them well. XDDD

And yes, for those who had been asking, I'm a proud FILIPINA! Hooray!

I'm planning to make the tenipuri cast to travel around the Philippines. After they travel around Manila, I'll start at the northern part of our country which is the Ilocos region (because I'm partly Ilocana) XD.

Is that alright?

Thank you for your reviews! I'm really glad that you like this fic.

Keep reading and reviewing! :DDD

* * *

><p><strong>Tenipuri Summer Chronicles in the Philippines<strong>

**Day 1 (Continution): Ice skating**

After the three schools had finished their lunch and eating their Halo-halo, which most of them asked for seconds even the stoic Sanda and Tezuka didn't object when the servers asked them if they wanted to have their second serving much to the amusement of the regulars. Atobe was elegantly mixing his Halo-halo. The hardcore eaters namely Momoshiro Takeshi, Kikumaru Eiji, Echizen Ryoma, Kabaji Munehiro, Marui Bunta and Kirihara Akaya had four servings of Halo-halo each. And now, they were on the state of what we called as sugary high.

The two data masters, on the other hand were asking data about the foods that they just ate like what would be the right temperature when cooking, the exact size of the cubed bananas, what was the exact size of the cooking pan, the measurements of every single ingredients, how to do it, how long was the cooking time, the equipment used and the like while scribbling at their notes with Inui's glasses glinting and he muttered after a pause "I will do a Inui Juice version of Halo-halo and I'll call it as Inui's Halo-halo Deluxe Sweetened Japanese Version using different sweets in Japan". The Seigaku team all had their faces turned blue upon hearing Inui's dark plan except for Fuji, which was smiling _too_ widely than the usual and Tezuka being emotionless.

Yanagi, on the other hand, wanted Akaya to be his guinea pig for the drink that he would make with collaboration with his evil friend, Inui Sadaharu, which made Akaya gulped in fear.

They all noticed that the server that the two data masters were asking was sweating a lot and thus, he just called the head chef to entertain the questions of the two data masters since he was just a mere server and not a professional chef for being bombarded such questions.

Mr. Henson Tan-Sy let them rest for at least an hour to regain their energy. At exactly four in the afternoon, they all went out of their room, as instructed by Henson Tan-Sy because they would meet their three tour guides.

As expected, Atobe had the most luxurious room than the others for he wanted the best for ore-sama himself. Oshitari saw some Filipino movies with English subtitles and a certain movie called 'One More Chance' (1) starring some Filipino stars in their hotel room. Mukahi was puzzled when he suddenly woke up from his nap and heard his precious Yuushi sobbing hard, with tissues scattered around and watching a movie with a language that he didn't understand at all. Shishido and Ootori were both enjoying their leisure time together as they were freed from Atobe's ordering laps and his constant narcissistic attitude while muttering 'ore-sama no bigi no yoi na" while they were in their practice. And Jirou, much to Marui's dismay, didn't leave his side at all and kept clinging unto him to wherever he would go to the point of Jirou sleeping in Marui's room and Jackal had no choice but to rest at the sofa.

Yukimura and Sanada were having a meditation time, as requested by Sanada which Yukimura had gladly accepted. Akaya along with Seigaku's Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Oishi, Kawamura and Kikumaru were wandering around the hotel in awe. Niou and Yagyuu had stopped their imitation with each other and decided that they should be themselves for the time being but Niou was still setting up some tricks not only for their Aka-chan but also to others as well. Yanagi was with Inui who were gathering some data regarding the hotel and about other things.

On Seigaku's side, a certain honey-brown haired tensai and a stoic buchou were having a small argument since Fuji had purposely asked Mr. Tan-Sy henceforth to give them a room with only one queen-sized bed. Of course, he did it without the knowledge of his beloved buchou.

"Fuji…" Tezuka shot him a dirty look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know something about this, don't you?" Tezuka aske him while pointing at the bed.

"No. Maybe, all of the other two-bed rooms are all occupied so they have no choice but to put us in a single queen-sized bed room." Fuji explained while flashing his most alluring smile and definitely innocent face.

Tezuka sighed, giving up. Well, he thought that it was not really a bad idea to be in the same bed as Fuji but, he really have to not let his guard down since it was Fuji he was talking about. Knowing how twisted his brain could be, he was getting afraid of the consequences.

"Just this once." He muttered.

Fuji's blue orbs shone brightly as he went and hugged Tezuka. "Thank you, Mitsu."

"But, Fuji.."

"Yes, dear?"

"50 laps when we go back."

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

As they were all gathered inside the bus at exactly four pm for they would all go to SM Mall of Asia (2), three petite young ladies came in with Mr. Henson Tan-Sy.

"Good afternoon guys. Did you have a good rest?" The old man greeted them warmly.

"Hai." They all answered in chorus.

"Well, then, I would like to introduce these three beautiful ladies here."

"Ladies," the old man turned to the three ladies, "kindly introduce yourselves to these handsome young men." He continued, smiling.

"Hi!" The first lady said, "I'm Samantha Abalos, but you can just call me Sam." She continued. She had a tall built, fair skin and round eyes.

"I'm Rose Anne Sarmiento, and you could just call me Anne." The second lady introduced herself and had a shoulder length hair and also had a fair skin and big brown eyes.

"And I'm Katherine Nadal. Just call me Kate." The third one spoke while smiling. She had a shoulder length hair, brownish black eyes and also had a fair complexion.

"So now, these three young ladies here will be your tour guide. I especially asked them since they are my godchildren and they are studying in one of the top hospitality schools in the Philippines, De La Salle-College of Saint Benilde (3)."

"Ooh. Will we be able to see that school?" Momoshiro asked curiously. He had this interest in food business ever since.

"Yes, I'm planning to bring you to Vatel Manila (4), for a formal dinner one of these days." Mr. Henson Tan-Sy answered patiently.

As the three young ladies and Mr. Tan-Sy were talking, the tennis regulars were getting curious where they would go proceeding days.

"Atobe, do you know where will we go next?" Mukahi asked Atobe excitedly. In Hyoutei, he was the most excited one who was very open with his feelings because he would be able to spend more time with his Yuushi, except for Atobe of course, who had hidden excitement.

"Saa, Mr. Tan-Sy said that he wanted to surprise us with every place that we will go to so he didn't give ore-sama any itinerary, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Tch, sneaky, but, I'm so excited!" Mukahi squealed in a girlish way while cuddling into Oshitari.

"Gakuto, behave. You're acting like a kid again." Oshitari said as he was patting Mukahi's head.

"Tch, Gakuto_ is_ a kid." Shishido corrected, getting irritated with Mukahi's action.

"Shishido-san!" Ootori stopped him from speaking such frank remark.

"Well, at least I'm not a CAT." Mukahi purposely sounded loud so that Kikumaru could hear him who was sitting 5 rows away from him.

Kikumaru, who heard Mukahi's comment also get back a little. "Nya~, at least, I'm not a jumping freak. Honestly, Momochan, Kaoru-chan, I know this certain someone that looks like a jumping rope nya~." He turned to his kouhais who was just sitting idly.

"What did you say, Kikumaru?" Mukahi raised his brows at Kikumaru.

"Hoi?" Kikumaru asked inoocently.

"Are you implying something from your statement?"

"No nya~, why? Did you get hit with that nya~?" Kikumaru teased.

With that, Mukahi exploded ranted non-stop. "KIKUMARU, YOU CAT FREAK. YOU REALLY KNOW THAT I AM FAR MORE SUPERIOR THAN YOU IN ACROBATICS! YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR MASTER, AND THAT'S ME. AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BANDAGE? DO YOU HAVE A SCRATCH ON YOUR FACE BECAUSE OF YOUR CAT? AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A RED HAIR, IT'S ALMOST SIMILAR AS MINE BUT MINE IS MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOURS AND YOU HAVE THE SAME FREAKING HAIRSTYLE AS ATOBE, BUT I HATE TO ADMIT THAT YOUR HAIR IS MORE STYLISH THAN HIM SINCE HE HAD HIS HAIR CUT BY YOUR SUPER CHEEKY ROOKIE AND NOW HE'S WEARING A WIG. HE JUST DIDN'T WANT TO ADMIT IT BECAUSE IT WILL HURT HIS PRI-" His ranting was cut as Kabaji went to him and put a masking tape on his mouth as instructed by Atobe who was really annoyed because Mukahi had spitted out the king's secret whilst the rest of the regulars from other schools were all laughing too hard because of the trivia that they had just heard about the one and only Atobe Keigo. Inui and Yanagi were scribbling on their notes as they both muttered 'Ii data' upon hearing the king's secret, and Inui's glasses were glinting mischievously, if Yanagi had one, it would be, too, but unfortunately, his eyes were shut tightly.

"Nice one, monkey king. A king's secret huh? Hahahahahaha!" Echizen laughed at him as if he was the funniest man alive in earth which really pissed him off, even the faces of the stoic Sanada and Tezuka were visibly bright as if they were mocking at him.

"You have all no right to laugh at ore-sama!" Atobe snapped but the regulars didn't mind him but they just continued with their laughs that filled the whole bus.

"Seems like you're having fun." Mr. Henson Tan-Sy spoke after he was done talking with the three ladies much to the relief of Atobe.

"Hai!/Usu." They all answered except Atobe who was still sulking, Mukahi, whose mouth was taped and Jirou who was sleeping beside Marui which was supposed to be Jackal's seat.

"Good. Sorry but I won't be able to be with you since I have a meeting with my clients. I'll leave my godchildren with you boys, take care of them. And if you want to try anything or eat anything, just ask them (three girls) and they'll provide you with everything. It's a good practice for them as a travel and tourism students." Mr. Tan-Sy winked at them as he was leaving them some instructions.

"Sure. Just leave them to us, sir." Yukimura spoke as he was smiling serenely and Fuji seconded while Atobe was still in the process of recovering from his depression of being a laughing stock.

"Hai! Thank you sir." They all said in chorus.

"Have fun." The old man bid them goodbye.

Moments after, they journeyed their way on MOA. Before they went out, Atobe removed the masking tape on Mukahi's mouth and muttered "100 laps when we go back" earning him a 200 laps all in all, adding the previous one. The three ladies guided them first at the mall's ice skating rink and they saw a lot of people enjoying there. It tempted them to have a try too and asked the three girls if they could try it and they said yes. They told them to wait for a while as they would buy the tickets for them. Soon enough, they were already inside the ice skating rink in their ice skates. They all come in pair for support. They were overly whelmed by the feeling of ice skating for they haven't tried it yet, or so they thought as they looked at Atobe who was showing himself off, making some grand exhibition in the middle of the rink. The people who were watching were awed by his performance which pleased the diva. It was his way of releasing his stress and annoyance from being laughed earlier.

Just as he was gaining most of the attention of the people around and the people who laughed at him earlier were being amazed by his performance, a seven year old girl approached him and challenged him into some sort of a competition by having an ice skating exhibition without stumbling down. For whoever would have a stumble, then, it's automatically a lost on his/her side.

"You have the nerve to challenge ore-sama, ahn?" He asked the little girl in pigtails.

The girl giggled before she answered. "Yes. Because you're good, _kuya_ (5)."

Atobe frowned upon hearing the word 'kuya'. Just by then, Anne, one of the tour guides explained what 'kuya' meant.

"It is the way of addressing of the Filipinos toward their older brother/siblings."

"Hn. I see. Hey kid, what's your name?" He turned to the kid.

"My name is Bea. And you?"

"Atobe Keigo."

"So, Kuya Atobe, we'll have the challenge, right?"

"Ah, ore-sama never backs out from a challenge, especially coming from the kid."

The regulars who heard their conversation gave way and clear the path for them to perform their exhibition.

"Uwaaah! Atobe is being challenged by a kid nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed excitedly.

"Mada mada da ne, monkey king." Echizen said as he tipped down his cap.

"Sugeee~ Kei-chan is doing an exhibition! Ne, ne, Marui-kun, let's do some exhibition also~." Jirou said as he pulled Marui, leaving him no room to resist.

"Puri~ should I use my illusion and be Atobe to trick the child?" Niou said, his eyes were focused on Atobe and the child.

"Niou-kun! Don't ever use your illusion here, now that there are many people in here."

"Jackal-sempai, support me, I want to go there." Akaya said, pointing to the part where there was some imaginary snow falling down. Since he didn't know how to skate, he was left into the custody of Jackal because his partner, Marui, was being dragged by Jirou.

"Hai, hai."

"Tch, Atobe really doesn't change." Sanada commented who was beside Yukimura.

"Saa, same goes to you, Genichirou." Yukimura said as Sanada just remained quiet after that.

Tezuka on the other hand remained quiet while Fuji was taking some pictures.

"Ne, Tezuka, who do you think will win?" Fuji asked.

"Saa."

"Hehe, it would be nice if Atobe would stumble in the middle. I'll make sure to capture it."

"Fuji.." He warned him not to have any ill thoughts about Atobe.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

"Oi, mamushi, let's have a match." Momoshiro challenged Kaido too.

"What kind of match, blockhead?" Kaidoh replied back, with his usual scary face.

"For whomever who will first reach the other end, without holding through the walls."

"I'm on for it!"

"If I win, you'll treat me hamburgers."

"But if I win, you'll bring me a pet."

"Go!"

And the two Seigaku sophomores were having a little competition of their own, but too bad for them, both of them didn't know how to skate without stumbling down and thus, the completion became void and they just focused on Atobe's match with a kid.

On Atobe's side….

"Oi, oi, Atobe, are you sure you're having a challenge with kid?" Oshitari asked him.

"Ore-sama never runs away from a challenge."

"Tch. Just be sure not to fall and win, for Hyoutei." Shishido said.

"Aa."

"It is just a kid, it's an easy win." Mukahi commented.

"That's why ore-sama is confident, na, Kabaji?" Atobe smirked.

"Usu."

"Good luck, Atobe-san." Ootori said.

"Gekokujyo."

Just as the little girl in pigtails started with her exhibition, they were all amazed by her skills for she could do an axel, flip, stag and a catch-foot camel position. Though she was just seven-year old, her moves were like that of a professional. And the whole duration of her exhibition, there wasn't any single stumble at all. The regulars all clapped their hands in awed by her skills. The girl then went to Atobe and said, "It's your turn now, _kuya._"

Atobe was smirking as he was skating himself on the way in the middle where he would have his exhibition. Before he started, he faced Sanada and Tezuka and muttered, "Tezuka, Sanada, watch how great ore-sama is!"

It started smoothly and even the regulars admitted that Atobe was really good at skating, much better than the girl (well, it would be given since the girl was just a kid!). Atobe was overly confident with what he was doing since he was skating ever since he was a child.

Just as he was about to make his final moves, a backflip followed by a flying sit spin in mid-air while muttering "ore-sama no bigi no yoi na" someone had bumped into him, making Atobe fell flat on his butt, destroying his momentum.

And the lucky culprit? It was non-other than the messy seaweed haired boy from Rikkai in the name of Kirihara Akaya.

And Atobe lost to a kid AGAIN. First, to Echizen, and now, to a seven year old kid.

So much for the greatness of ore-sama.

Fuji was overjoyed for he had captured a perfect blackmail material for Atobe.

(1) One More Chance - a Filipino movie.

(2) SM Mall of Asia - one of the biggest malls in the Philippines owned by Henry Sy.

(3) De La Salle-College of Saint Benilde - one of the top schools in the Philippines especially in the hospitality industry. The first ever hotel-school in the Philippines. (Sorry, I used my school. XD Proud Benildean. :P)

(4) Vatel Manila - partners with Vatel France. Located at the rooftop of CSB Hotel.

(5) Kuya - used to address older male sibling

* * *

><p>AN: Again, I'll have the Yakimix Competition on the next chapter.

Sorry for the delay. I was kinda busy these past two days for my school activities. XD

Review please. Is this boring? Or not?

Sprry for torturing Atobe. XDDD I just love him

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Pardon me for some typos if ever I missed them XD

Sorry for the wait.

I'm planning to finish this before my vacation ends. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Tenipuri Summer Chronicles in the Philippines<strong>

**Day 1: Yakimix Eating Contest**

* * *

><p>The three tour guides didn't know what happened but the next thing they knew; the tennis regulars asked them if they could eat in an 'eat-all-you-can' restaurant so that they could have a continuation of the yakiniku contest during the finals. It was initiated by Hyoutei because they wanted to save the glory of their beloved buchou, Atobe Keigo who seemed that his spirit had left his body after being beaten by a seven-year old kid in ice skating and was currently hanged at Kabaji's shoulder, unconscious.<p>

And thus, the three tour guides lead them to an 'eat-all-you-can' buffet that was called as Yakimix Smokelss Grill Restaurant also in SM Mall of Asia for dinner and at the same time, to continue the intervened and disastrous yakiniku contest, thanks to Inui's curse –er, or rather, juice, that Atobe had mistaken to be a yakiniku dip.

And thus, as soon as they went inside the restaurant after waiting, the battle had begun - survival of the fittest. Atobe, who was now conscious, took on the challenge while he raised his hand and snapped his fingers while the Hyoutei regulars were chanting the Hyoutei chant. On Seigaku's side, Oishi was pretty depressed, being the yakiniku magistrate, because Yakimix wasn't using the traditional grilling method but was settled with a smokeless one. On Rikkai's side, they were all worried about Yukimura ih he would be able to handle it. He just smiled and said, "If I can't take it anymore, Gen-chan would be here to take my share." And thus, making Sanada sweat profusely due because Yukimura was smiling too sweetly at him, making him think that his lover was up to something.

This time, the intervention of Inui's juices weren't present as requested by the three captains. Fuji was quite displeased because he couldn't see his friends and rivals suffer from the wrath of Inui's juices and not to mention, he saved a lot of memory on his Canon camera just to have some snapshots enough to be a blackmail material for each of them. And of course, Atobe was the first one that he had taken some pictures earlier.

The game mechanics were like these:

Each of the tourist guides would be assigned to each school to make sure that no one was cheating.

They could get any amount of food as much as they could, from appetizer to the main courses, from salads to desserts, from soup to sushis, and any other, without any restraint.

A member could raise their hands if they feel that their stomach would explode anytime from too much eating and thus, making them out of the competition.

For the school that could withstand till the end would be the winner.

And as soon as the game commenced, they went to the buffet area and got the foods that they like, of course, with enthusiasm. They got foods, from main course, to different kinds of sushis, from soup, to different Chinese noodle cuisines, from salad, to different sweets and they had a variety of unlimited drinks like blue lemonade, pink lemonade and soft drinks.

On Hyoutei side, they had Kabaji who had finished all the foods as Shishido, Mukahi, and Oshitari were the ones grilling and refilling the foods. Hiyoshi and Ootori were also helping Kabaji in eating. Jirou was only eating the desserts. And Atobe, as expected, were just sitting there elegantly, with his arms crossed, his right leg were crossed agains his left, observing his eating and not to mention, eating team mates whilst he was just sipping his blue lemonade.

On Seigaku's side, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Echizen, Kaidoh and Kawamura were eating mostly the foods, with Oishi doing the grilling, Tezuka, Fuji and Inui were the ones refilling the foods and also helping to eat. Fuji would take some pictures of the foods before he would let them eat them, much to the annoyance of Echizen.

On Rikkai's side, Marui, Akaya and Niou were mostly doing the eating with the constant yelling of Sanada with "Tarundoru" addressed to Akaya for he was eating messily. Jackal was the one grilling as Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu were the one refilling the foods.

* * *

><p>-EatingEatingEatingEating-<p>

After an hour, all the teams and all its members were still going through the eating, much to the amusement of the three speechless tour guides who were just watching them washing out all the foods.

Rikkai's Yukimura and Sanada stood up to refill the food and so did Seigaku's Fuji and Tezuka. As both couples were reaching for the table, Yukimura and Fuji both went to the same direction, both grabbed a thong at the same time and both was about to get tempura, which unfortunately, only had one left. Both of their thongs were on the tempura. Fuji looked at Yukimura and smiled too sweetly.

"Yukimura-san, I am the first one to get it, please let go." He said sweetly, but this was Yukimura that we were talking about and so…

"Sorry, but I am faster than you, I got this first." Yukimura said while smiling way too sweet, that could make your body shiver to death.

Fuji didn't answer but his eyes were open, staring straight into Yukimura's light purple ones, and Yukimura was doing the same. Both of them were having a glaring contest with each other as the two stoic men were approaching their lovers who were having a silent battle. The regulars who saw this were about to get goose bumps if they would look at the eyes of the two effeminate guys enough to make them scared to death and thus, they didn't dare to stop them. Only Kami-sama knew what kind of blackmail Fuji would do to his team and only Kami-sama knew how Yukimura would torment his team mates.

On Hyoutei's side, Jirou got up on his feet, completely oblivious of what was happening around him, craving for some tempura because Mukahi ate up all the tempura, and thus, he would get his own. Just as he was walking on his way to where the tempura was placed, he noticed Yukimura with Sanada and Fuji with Tezuka. As he reached them, he said hi but it seemed that they didn't even hear him. They were so absorbed in observing (on his perspective, at least) each other. Just by then, his eyes caught the only tempura left and thus, he grabbed a thong and got it, and quickly ate it and went to other foods to get other.

Meanwhile, Yukimura and Fuji were still at it. Yukimura, being kind-hearted decided to just give it to Fuji to avoid further glaring contest for it was just eating much of their time. And he was getting some goose bumps by just looking at Fuji's blue orbs with intensity. So that was it to be called as a sadist.

"Saa, Fuji-kun, you won, get the tempura." Yukimura said.

Fuji smiled his usual smile, "Thank you, Yukimura-san."

Just as Fuji about to clamed it with the thong, both him and Yukimura were surprised to see the container was empty.

"Where did that tempura go? Is it still alive and decided to jump out?" Fuji humored.

It was Tezuka who answered, "No, while you were busy glaring at each other, Akutagawa-san ate it without you noticing."

"Sanada, why didn't you tell me?" Yukimura turned to Sanada, smiling eerily, making Sanada gulped.

"I am telling it earlier but you seemed that you didn't hear it at all."

And thus, the two effeminate guys' shoulders slumped. They both thought, "What's the point of that glaring when they didn't attain what they want."

* * *

><p>-EatingEatingEatingEating-<p>

After two hours, some of the regulars couldn't take it anymore and decided to give up. On Hyoutei's side, Jirou fell asleep while eating ice cream, Kabaji couldn't eat anymore after finishing off everything. Hiyoshi choked while saying 'gekokujyo' and thus, he was forced to give up, Mukahi wasn't feeling light anymore and Ootori couldn't eat anymore. It was only Atobe, Oshitari and Shishido who were left.

On Seigaku's side, Oishi ate something really spicy and thus, his tongue's gone numb. Fuji couldn't take it anymore and passing all his foods to Tezuka, much to his annoyance but he got no choice but to accept, and thus, making him ate with too much food with wasabi. It was Echizen, Kawamura, Inui Momoshiro and Kaidoh who were left. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were having a battle of their own, same rules and mechanics that's why neither of them were giving up.

On Rikkai's side, Yagyuu, Niou and Jackal gave up already for they couldn't take it anymore. The big three were still on for it for they couldn't afford to lose. Marui and Akaya were munching with the desserts but those two were close to exploding, they just haven't tasted all the food yet.

* * *

><p>-EatingEatingEatingEating-<p>

After two and a half hours, only these were left: Atobe and Shishido on Hyoutei, Momoshiro and Kaidoh on Seigaku, Yanagi and Akaya on Rikkai.

One of the tour guides, Kate, whom she knew the manager of the place, asked them to give each table with a bunch of different sushis on a big container, preferably with lots of wasabi in order to determine the winner. The manager quickly agreed. Moments later, their sushis arrived and they started eating them.

As they took a bite of the first one, the five of them shouted in pain, except for Atobe who remained composed but it seemed like his spirit had left his body again, for the sushis were too spicy to handle.

"For the team who could finish this whole bunch of sushis will be the winner." The manager said, smiling. She said good luck to them and then went to her station.

Kate, one of the tour guides, spoke, "So, as she (the manager) said, for the team who could eat all of this would be the winner."

The six regulars who were caught in the situation had got nothing to do but to eat the sushis, for the glory of their respective schools.

On the other hand, Fuji was too delighted to take stolen shots of the remaining defenders that would be good for a blackmail material.

* * *

><p>-EatingEatingEatingEating-<p>

Halfway through their sushi-eating competition, the six of them passed out from incurring too much wasabi and thus, making the competition void and completely useless.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry of the lame chapter.

Writer's block, I think. XD

What do you think?

Review please!

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


End file.
